Blackjack (Final Fantasy VI)
The Blackjack is an airship in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of two airships in the world, the other being the Falcon. The Blackjack marks a notable design change from the airships of previous games: while previous crafts were simply flying ships with propellers and wings, the Blackjack is more in-line with real aircraft. Via the airship glitch the player can gain access to the Blackjack earlier than intended. Story Setzer Gabbiani, the owner of the airship, raced Blackjack around the world against his girlfriend Darill, the owner of the Falcon. The Falcon proved the faster ship, but Darill crashed and perished while racing it. It isn't specified if this was its original purpose, but the Blackjack was a flying casino with an item shop and a healer making their services available. The Returners contact Setzer because they need the Blackjack to get to the southern continent, to the imperial capital Vector. Celes challenges Setzer to bet his allegiance and use of the ship on a coin toss—if she won he'd help the Returners, but if she lost she'd marry him. Using a two-headed coin from Edgar, Celes wins and the Blackjack falls to the Returners. Setzer waits on-board near Albrook while the Returners raid the Magitek Research Facility to free the imprisoned espers. Setzer flies to Vector to rescue them, and the party fights off the Cranes to escape Vector airspace. After this, the party is free to use the Blackjack to travel the world. When Terra pleads to the espers for help at the Sealed Gate, the espers attack the Blackjack and the ship crashes near Maranda. Cid Del Norte Marquez helps Setzer repair it, after which Setzer flies it to Thamasa to warn the group the empire's supposed ceasefire is a lie. The airship is used to attack the Floating Continent, and during the end of the world, the Returners leap off the continent onto the airship to escape. The world's destruction tears the ship apart, and the Returners are scattered. In the World of Ruin, an airship model that looks like the Blackjack scaled to 1/1200 its original size, is being sold at the Auction, but winning it is impossible. Areas *'Top Deck:' The Blackjack's controls lie here. Battles aboard the airship take place on the main deck. *'Casino:' The area directly below the deck that makes up a great deal of the ship. The casino area features roulette and blackjack tables set in a lower area ringed by a balcony. *'Waiting room:' The area below the casino, it is where the characters wander while not in the party. A single blackjack table sits here. *'Engine room:' A small area adjacent to the waiting room, it leads to the lounge and holds the airship's mechanic elements. *'Setzer's room:' An area through the engine room, it has chairs and a sofa, and looks down on the ground through a hatch set into the floor. *'Entrance:' The lowest deck of the ship below the waiting room, it had a healer and an item shop. Shop Musical themes "Setzer's Theme" plays as the background theme for the Blackjack's cabin, while "Blackjack" (also known as "The Airship Blackjack") plays as the player travels the skies with the Blackjack and on its deck. The original version of "The Airship Blackjack" is included on the music player in Final Fantasy XV. The Memories of FFVI album it is the tenth track of is bought for 100 gil from JM Market in Taelpar Rest Area. A new arranged version appears in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT as a battle theme. The airship theme appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival as a Field Music Sequence and as a battle music in the arcade version of Dissidia Final Fantasy, obtained from a Theatrhythm Final Fantasy event (September 2017). Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics One of the Errands, "Storm of 777", mentions the ''Blackjack: The outcome is as follows: ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The ''Blackjack appears in an Airship Field Music Sequence for the theme, "The Airship Blackjack". ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest When Setzer attacks the enemy, he uses Dive Bomb which makes the ''Blackjack attack the enemy. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper The ''Blackjack is the setting for a regular dungeon, and is also featured in the Challenge Events Legendary Plunder, Touched by Magic, and Back to the Skies. Airship The party is en route to the Floating Continent by airship in an attempt to put a halt to Gestahl's plans and prevent the end of the world, when they are set upon by Imperial airships. ;Airship (Classic) ;Difficulty *Lv. 21 ;Completion Reward *Gil x1,500 ;Mastery Reward *Lesser Wind Orb x5 *Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward *Mythril x1 *Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies *Chaser *Grenade *Satellite *Spitfire *Orthros (Boss 1) *Typhon (Boss 1) *Air Force (Boss 2) *Laser Gun (Boss 2) *Missile Bay (Boss 2) ;Target Score (Boss 1) *Exploit Orthros's weakness to fire attacks. *Exploit Typhon's weakness to ice attacks. ;Target Score (Boss 2) *Defeat Air Force before it uses Wave Cannon. ;Airship (Elite) ;Difficulty *LV. 38 ;Completion Reward *Gil x10,000 ;Mastery Reward *Large Adamantite x1 *Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward *Mythril x1 *Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies *Chaser *Grenade *Satellite *Spitfire *Orthros (Boss 1) *Typhon (Boss 1) *Air Force (Boss 2) *Laser Gun (Boss 2) *Missile Bay (Boss 2) ;Target Score (Boss 1) *Exploit Orthros's weakness to fire attacks. *Exploit Typhon's weakness to ice attacks. ;Target Score (Boss 2) *Defeat Air Force before it uses Wave Cannon. Gallery FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Blackjack Esper Attack.png|Esper Attack (Mobile/PC). FFVIA Blackjack BG 2.PNG|Battle background #1 (GBA). FFVIA Blackjack BG.PNG|Battle background #2 (GBA). Battleback airship a.png|Battle background #1 (iOS/Android). Battleback airship b.png|Battle background #2 (iOS/Android). FFVI PC Battle Background Airship B Red.png|Battle background #3 (iOS/Android). CGBlackjack.PNG|CG Render. Blackjack-1-.png|Party selection area. FFVI_Blackjack_Interior.png|The Blackjack's interior. Ff6.png|The Blackjack on the world map. Vector-FFVI-iOS-WM.png|The Blackjack on the world map (smartphone). FFVI SNES Battle over the Floating Continent.png|Battle over the Floating Continent (SNES). BlackjackDestruction.JPG|The Blackjack is destroyed (SNES). FFVI Blackjack Overview.png|Blackjack overview from Floating Continent. FFVI Dive Bomb Airship Sprite.png|Blackjack's Dive Bomb from the Slots. FF6 Blackjack.png|Sprite (SNES). FFRK Airship JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Airship in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology The Blackjack is named after the card game of the same name, also known as Twenty-one. It has blackjack tables in its casino. Trivia *If Edgar is in the party when the party enters the Blackjack the first time, Celes gets the coin for the coin toss bet she has with Setzer from him, instead of just already having it. If both Sabin and Edgar are in the party, Sabin will react to the stunt. This is because Edgar once rigged a coin toss with Sabin when the two were deciding who would become king, neither really caring for the position. *If Edgar is in the party when Setzer explains how to fly the airship, Edgar will appear during the tutorial alongside the party leader. This is likely because Edgar is a machinist, and thus would find the explanation interesting. *The player can view an extra scene within the Blackjack of Cid and Setzer fixing it, if, after leaving Emperor Gestahl's banquet; instead of heading to Albrook, the player heads for Blackjack's crashsite instead. *Lines exist in the game data for Shadow, Umaro and Gogo as if they were spoken while onboard the Blackjack, however, the player can never board the Blackjack with these characters in the party. Strago and Relm have lines in the game data that speak of Blackjack's crashing near Vector, however, the two only join after that event. de:Blackjack (FFVI) ru:Блэкджек (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Airships Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI